


More than Just Sidekicks

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunpei is surprised by his own heart too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just Sidekicks

It had happened suddenly. Or maybe, he was so hung up on Haruto completing his life, that he’d let it sneak up on him. Haruto would never love him. The man was more broken than Shunpei wanted to admit, and he was no where near strong enough to fix him. Not only that, but when he thought about it, Kousuke must have realized too.

“Hey! Kousuke!” Shunpei ran up to the guy in question. Handing him a bottle of mayo with a ribbon on it.

“Wha…..what is this?” Kousuke opened the bottle and sniffed it. He looked over Shunpei. The boy in question was not one he’d trust, considering he was his rival apparently for Haruto’s heart. He didn’t understand why. Haruto was attracitve and all. But he was too damaged for Kousuke to touch with a tenfoot pole. Not only that but, they had more important things to worry about. Right?

“It’s mayonnaise. It’s a thank you. For saving me.” It’s that fact that Shunpei thinks made him realize. Kousuke wasn’t a bad guy. He was just as good of a guy as Haruto, and slowly but surely, he’d become the object of Shunpei’s affection. It was Kousuke who was there when Haruto was running out fixing things on their own. It was Kousuke was a little too loud, but still quiet when needed. It was Kousuke who might actaully love him back.

“I’M AWARE ITS MAYONNAISE.” Kousuke huffed. “And no need to thank me. I was jsut doing my job as a wizard.” He nods. “I’m just suprised. I thought you hated me man.”

Shunpei shakes his head. “…I…don’t hate you at all. To be honest, I realized something. I hated that Haruto paid you more attention…but also, I hated that..maybe I liked you.”

“……..” Kousuke laughed nervously. “No. You like Haruto don’t you. Why would you like me?”

Shunpei fumbled over his words for a few moment, before looking Kousuke in the eye. “Because I loved Haruto because he saved me. Because he was a wizard. I never paid attention to the guy he was…Thats infatuation. Not love. But you..I..Kousuke. I’ve gotten to know you so much better than Haruto!” He tugged on his shirt. “You’re not a bad guy..and honestly, I think..I liked you a lot more than I’ve ever liked Haruto.”

“……….” Kousuke frowned. “I…don’t really…dudes…I…I mean..you’re not a bad guy. You’re handsome and sweet but I—”

“Stop right there!” Shunpei shoved the mayo further into his arms. “Give me a shot. I gave you Mayo! Ican give you more mayo.”

Kousuke’s face turned red. “I d-d-don’t”

“I DIDN’T MEAN THAT KIND OF MAYO” Shunpei shrieks realizing his choice of words. “Please just one date. I’ll buy you all the mayo you can eat for a week if you just give me a shot.”

“….Mayo IS the way to a man’s heart. I suppose….sure.” Kousuke grabs his hand. “Let’s go get some dinner then?”


End file.
